1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a sealed card in which a specific area of a card surface is concealed by a releasable cover sheet having hiding power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sealed card with a printed or handwritten message on its surface and having a cover sheet releasably attached thereover has been proposed by, for example, the inventor of the present patent application in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,954, and has already been put to practical use. However, as sealed cards of this type have become popular in various applications, demands for improvements and cost savings have been made concerning the constituent materials and their production steps.